


Years Later

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [73]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Years Later

You were sitting in English class one day, when you felt something hit your head. You ignored it at first, but then you felt it again. You turned around and saw that an annoying boy in your class was throwing baby carrots from his lunch at you. You hated English class, nobody really liked you except for the girl who sat next to you, and she was usually asleep. This torment had been going on for months, so you figured enough was enough. You abruptly stood up and turned to the boys in the back who were laughing at your misery, “Okay, you guys are fucking idiots. You are mean to me because you are too pathetic to admit how sad and lonely your life is. You’re a bunch of fucking dildos, which is ironic because I guarantee none of you can get laid! So stop already, you’re the only ones who think you’re funny, the rest of the world just thinks you’re a bunch of morons!” When you sat back down, a boy at the other end of the room clapped and yelled out, “FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!” Your teacher of course sent you and the boy to the office for using profane language.

When you went to the disciplinary office, a woman directed you and Michael to sit outside the Vice Principal’s office. When you sat down, the boy turned to you and laughed, “You’re right, they are a bunch of dildos.” You had seen him in class but never really talked to him, so you were shocked that he actually agreed with you. He stuck out his hand, “Michael.” You smiled and shook his hand, “Y/n.” The two of you only got a warning after explaining why you went off in class. You and Michael also became best friends.

*Three years later*

Your school formal was coming up and you were excited to ask Michael, but you hadn’t seen him in a few days. You decided to surprise him at home, you both went over to each other’s houses all the time. When you got there his mother answered the door.

 She grinned, “Y/n, I wasn’t expecting to see you while Michael is gone!”

 You tilted your head questioningly, “Michael is gone?” 

She gasped softly, “Oh, he didn’t tell you. Y/n, Michael ended up going on tour, he must’ve forgotten to tell you in all of the confusion.”

You felt your body start to shake, you just wanted to drop dead then and there, but you held it in, “Oh, well, tell him I said congratulations, nice seeing you.”

When she closed the door, you turned to walk away. You didn’t notice that the note you had written to Michael had fallen out of you jacket pocket.  When you got home you looked online and saw pictures of the band with One Direction. You couldn’t believe that Michael didn’t tell you. He was your best friend and he didn’t even say goodbye.

*Three years later*

You were in your seconds year of college, and you saw that Michael and the boys had released their new album. You were home for a few weeks, and he happened to be home too. You hadn’t spoken to him since he had left, so you weren’t expecting to ever see him again. He’d just be another faded memory from high school.

You went to the grocery store to pick up a few things your dad needed for dinner that night. When you were grabbing a carton of eggs you heard the person next to you say your name. You took out your headphones and looked at him, and that’s when you noticed that it was Michael. He looked at you and smiled, “it’s been forever!” Seeing him brought back all of the memories, including the one where he left for three years without saying anything.

You smiled weakly, “yeah, it has.”

He was still chipper as could be, “gosh, the last time I saw you was...” he trailed off, trying to think of it.

You spoke softly, “Tuesday after lunch. You were by the gate and said bye, I walked to psychology class, and never saw you again.”

Michael’s smile faded and he looked down, “Right, sorry about that.”

You shrugged, “shit happens.”

He looked at you and frowned, “no, it doesn’t. That was fucked up of me. I’m really sorry about that. I remember my mom mentioned that you stopped by the day after I left and she had to tell you everything. She also gave me the note that you left.”

You suddenly remembered how you couldn’t find the note that day. You assumed you had just lost it somewhere in your house or on the street, but you didn’t think you had dropped it at Michael’s house. 

“Yeah, I was going to ask you to formal, but that was forever ago.”

Michael smiled, “For the record, I kind of had a thing for you too.”

Your heart skipped a beat, “oh, well, high school is in the past.”

Michael rubbed his neck nervously, “It doesn’t have to be. I mean, it does, but, not in the sense that I’m speaking. I mean - you know what? I sound stupid as hell. My point is, I’m wondering if maybe you can accept my apology and want to finally go on that date? Or maybe I can buy your groceries?”

Michael seemed sincerely sorry. You could tell that he felt bad about everything that had happened. He still looked just as cute as the day you had met him. 

You finally smiled at him, “I think I can pay for my groceries, but I’d like to have that date. And I do accept your apology, but for the record - you’re still a giant dildo for leaving.”

He laughed and pulled you in for a hug, “I can live with that.”


End file.
